I Told You So
by jellybean96
Summary: Just a few key moments in the lives of Jesse and Beca, all leading up to one big I Told You So.
1. The Question

**Hello everyone. So, I've seen Pitch Perfect 5 times and I absolutely love it. I really hope they make a second one cause I need my JessexBeca fix, my Fat Amy hilarity fix, my Lilly fix, everything. So anyways, I decided to try my hand at a Pitch Perfect fic. Basically gonna be a few key moments in the lives of Jesse and Beca, all leading up to one big I Told You So. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jesse Swanson sat on the grass under the large oak tree in the quad on the campus of Barden University. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans he grips the small black velvet jewelry box, staring off into space, thinking about everything that has happened over the course of four years.

"Hey nerd." Jesse brings himself back into reality, letting go of the small box. He smiles at the sight before him. His girlfriend of three years, Beca Mitchell, is standing in front of him, wearing a pair of jean shorts and his zip-up Trebles hoodie that she would constantly take from him whenever he didn't have to perform or when she just felt like it. The tiny shorts weren't much her style, but after being friends with Stacie for a long enough amount of time as well as being a part of a very committed relationship, she learned to be more confident in herself and her body. Plus, Jesse loved it when she wore the shorts, so that was a bonus.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby," he said back, standing up from his spot to wrap her in a hug, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So what are you up to?" She asks him as they sit back down on the ground, wrapping themselves in each other's arms.

He shrugs, "Not much. I didn't have any classes this afternoon, so I ran a few errands and then came here. You?"

"Just got out of my music class. Reviewed for the final next week."

"And you're gonna aca-ace it," he says, squeezing her slightly, making her smile.

She laughs, "Just because you put _aca_ in front of a word doesn't mean that the Bella's are gonna start saying it."

"But I thought it was aca-cool." He says, feigning fake sadness.

"Again. Just stop."

"Fine," he says, moving them slightly so that they are lying down on the blanket Jesse had provided, staring up into the clouds above them. They both just sit there in silence, enjoying the moment.

"Can you believe we're gonna be college graduates in two weeks?" Jesse asks, breaking the silence.

"Don't remind me," Beca groans, "I still can't believe that I didn't leave for LA after being here for a year, like I planned."

"It's probably because you found the right place where you belong."

"I know, with the Bellas."

Jesse takes a deep breath and then sits up, forcing Beca to sit up as well. Jesse turns himself so that he is facing her.

"You also belong with me." He sits up on his knees and reaches into his pocket pulling out the small box he had been messing with earlier. Beca catches the box in her sight, and gasps, putting her hands by her mouth.

"Jesse…."

"Shh. Just let me do this. Please." He gives her a pleading look and she remains quiet, allowing him to speak. "Beca, we've been through a lot together. A whole heck of a lot. From that first day I saw you and serenaded you from the backseat of my parents' car, I knew deep down that you were something special. Then during the ICCA finals our freshman year when you sang "Don't You" to me, I knew right then and there. And I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it. It's impossible. So, Beca Mitchell, will you marry me?" He opens the small box to reveal a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. The perfect ring for Beca.

Beca stared at Jesse for a moment, not saying a word. Then all at once she lurches forward, almost knocking him backwards, wrapping him in a hug. "Yes." She whispers in his ear and then leans back to smile at him. He carefully takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto her finger. Once the ring is on, she grabs his face in her hands, and presses her lips to his, kissing him softly yet passionately, her engagement ring glittering in the sunlight.

* * *

**So? Did you all enjoy? Please let me know what you think in a review. I love hearing your thoughts. Also, i know it was short, but don't worry, some of the later ones will be longer. Just bear with me. And stay tuned for more moments. **

**Until then, **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	2. Telling The Groups

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. It makes me so happy the response I got. So many favorites and follows. Makes me super happy that you guys love this story so much. So, here I am with another installment! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

It's the weekend after all of the finals are completed and needless to say, everyone is excited. Especially the seniors, because they are going to be graduating very soon; within the next week. All the classes are done with for the year, but most of the students are sticking around for the final week, just to have one last hoorah before they have to go back home.

"You ready to tell them today?" Jesse asks Beca as he walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be nerd." She replies, smiling at him through the mirror in her room. She has managed to keep the engagement a secret from her friends for now, and she's always wearing the ring, so it's a miracle that no one noticed and commented, because most of the girls are pretty observant when it comes to her's and Jesse's personal lives together.

"You look fine Bec, let's go." Jesse whines as Beca continues to fix her hair.

"You're only saying that because you're my fiancé and you have to."

"Nope," he shakes his head, "I'm saying it because it's true."

"You're so cheesy." She laughs.

"But that's why you love me."

She rolls her eyes, "Unfortunately," she finishes her hair and looks at him, "Okay, I'm ready."

Jesse sighs, standing up straight, "It's about time. Come on. Everyone's probably already waiting for us."

"Calm down weirdo. I'm coming." She says, grabbing his hand and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He intertwines their fingers together as he kisses her back. He pulls away and smiles at her, "Let's do this."

She smiles back and then they turn and open the door, walking through it and shutting it closed behind them.

* * *

All of the Bellas and Trebles gather in the main living space of the Bellas house; Aubrey, Chloe, and Donald are there as well, visiting their old college to see all of their friends graduate. When they had all received the message from Jesse and Beca earlier in the day to meet up in the Bellas house, they all did, despite not knowing exactly what they are there for.

"So does anyone know exactly what is going on?" Chloe asks to no one in particular as she sits down on one of the large couches, right next to Stacie. Mumbles of I-don't-know, and no-one-told-me chorus around the room. Everyone mingles around the room, interacting with one another, the no-Trebles-and-Bellas rule not having been in play for a while now.

"Hey everyone!" All heads turn to see Beca and Jesse, fingers linked together, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Beca!" The Bellas all ring out while the Trebles all shout, "Jesse!"

Smiling, the couple descends the stairs, fingers interlocked, going to stand in front of all of their friends. "Beca and I have some news for you all." Jesse speaks up, looking around at all of the familiar face.

"Well don't just stand there flat-butts, tell us what it is!" Amy exclaims after a quiet moment, making everyone chuckle.

Beca smiles widely and holds up her left hand, showing off her ring, "We're engaged!"

Immediately after she says it, the room breaks into cheers. Choruses of congratulations echo throughout the room as their friends rise from their seats and give them hugs and pats on the back.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did. I promise you that the next chapter will definitely be longer. Let me know your thoughts in a review, I'd love to hear what you think. **

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	3. Graduation

**Hi everyone! I'm not dead! In case any of you thought that because I haven't updated in like, forever! But, I was working on a different chapter that was originally going to be this chapter, but then I had the idea for a different chapter, which is now this chapter. Make sense? I hope so. And I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Took me forever to actually figure it out. But I think it's decent enough now to upload. Enjoy!**  
**Also, big shout-out/thank you to trustxbelieve for help with this chapter. You should all go and read her story Welcome Back if you haven't yet, though you probably have, because it absolutely wonderful. **  
**Okay, story time!**

"Jesse what am I doing?" Beca Mitchell turns around in her spot in the doorway of the Bellas house, making Jesse stop short behind her and give her a funny look.

"What are you talking about Bec?"

"This," she says back, motioning to her own body, clad in a graduation cap and gown, "why am I doing this? I can't possibly be doing this. It's too crazy. It's -"

Jesse sighs and steps forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, causing her to stop her rambling and look at him. "Beca, baby you need to relax. Now take a deep breath." He waits as she does as she's told. "Now, what is so crazy?"

"It's crazy that I'm actually doing this. Graduating from college. I never thought I would have made it to this point. And it's all just so surreal."

"It does seem that way doesn't it," Jesse says back. She lifts her arms and wraps them around his neck, as his move down to wrap around her waist. "Listen to me Becs. You are a beautiful, talented, amazing, wonderful, fantastic woman. One who I am proud and glad to call my fiancé. I have complete faith in you right now. We are both going to go out there and graduate now, then we're going to get married, and then we're going to move to LA to live out our dreams. Like I told you before, we can do anything that we set our minds to, and we'll do them together." He leans forward and places a small kiss to her forehead; she closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of his soft, warm, lips against her skin.

He pulls back and she opens her eyes to look at him, "I guess you're right. Now let's get out there and become college graduates."

Jesse smiles, unwraps from his hold on Beca and grabs her hand in his own, "Sounds good to me."

Beca smiles back at him and then the two of them continue their way out of the doorway, shutting the door behind them, making their way towards the ceremony.

* * *

"I would like to invite this year's Valedictorian up to the stage to address you all for a moment," the Dean of the University stands on the stage behind the podium as he addresses the University's graduating class as well as their friends and family, "This student has come a long way since their first day here at Barden University. Ms. Beca Mitchell everyone!"

The entire crowd of people clap and cheer as Beca walks up onto the stage, a small stack of note cards in her hand. She never thought that she would be Valedictorian of anything, so when she found out that she needed to give a speech she spent day after day stressing over it. And Jesse insisting that she take a break so they could work on her movication wasn't much help either. But, she managed to complete her speech on time.

Beca walks across the stage and takes her place behind the podium. She looks out at all of the people sitting in front of her; her family, friends from back home, friends from college, and her boyfriend. The most supportive and genuine boyfriend a girl could ask for. As she stands up at the podium, she takes a final look at her cards, and then looks back up, taking a deep breath.

"My fellow graduates. Wow. For those of you who know me, you know that four years ago I would have never even thought of saying anything like that. But that all changed when I came here to Barden University. And I want to thank my father for forcing me to attend this school for at least a year before going to LA, and I wound up staying for four. But this isn't about me; this is about all of us. The Barden University, Graduating Class of 2016. So much has happened to all of us over the past four years, whether it is good or bad. We are all here today, to celebrate. To celebrate four years of newfound knowledge, happiness, sadness, anger, frustration, joy, love," she locks eyes with Jesse and he gives her his award-winning smile.

She smiles back and continues her speech, "We have discovered so much about ourselves and others over these last four years. People say that you discover the most about yourself, and mature the most in your four years of high school, but I tell you right now that this is not completely true. College, that is where you really discover yourself and mature a lot more than you do in high school. I've seen it, from day one of Freshman year, to this very day. I've seen my classmates mature into the most amazing and wonderful people that I know, and I'm very lucky to call them my friends, no, my family. Because that's what we become here. A family. We find a group, even if it is the most unlikely group of misfits," she looks around at all of her fellow Bellas and smiles at all of them, "though sometimes those are the best kinds of groups. We find that group where we fit, and we stick with it, making those people our friends. And then as you get to know those people and spend all of your time with them, they become like your second family, your home away from home. And sometimes, you find that one person," she looks to Jesse and keeps his eye contact as she speaks, "that one person who loves you, even with all of your baggage. And they keep on loving you, no matter what you do or say. And they will never stop loving you."

She breaks her gaze from Jesse and finishes off her speech, "Now, many people say that the relationships you make in high school are the ones you will keep for life. I'd like to tell you that this is not solely the truth either, because I know for a fact, that the friends I have made here, are going to last for a much longer time than the friends I made in high school. And now to finish this off, someone very close to me once said to me, 'We can do anything we set our minds to, and we'll do them together.' It is more than likely that the friends we have made here will support us and help us to achieve our hopes and goals. But isn't that what our real friends are supposed to do? I know that my friends will always be there for me, and I will always be there for them. Because the bonds we have made here, at Barden University, are stronger than any other bonds in our lives before. So congratulations Class of 2016, it's our time now to get out there and conquer the world." Beca finishes her speech and smiles as the audience claps and cheers once more. She gathers up her note cards and walks back down off of the stage to her seat with all of the other graduates.

The Dean of the school takes the stage again and begins the diploma receiving ceremony. A few minutes pass before he gets to the M's, "Rebecca Mitchell."

The crowd cheers its loudest with Fat Amy yelling, "Yeah! You go Shawshank!" Beca walks up onto the stage and accepts her diploma from the Dean, shaking his hand and then turns to face the crowd, a few camera flashes go off. She smiles to herself and then walks back down the stage, all the while thinking, _I did it, I finally did it._

* * *

Beca is in the middle of a conversation with Fat Amy and Stacie when she feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. Amy and Stacie just give her a look and then Stacie says, "We'll see you after you're done with lover boy," proceeding to walk off, Stacie in search of Donald, and Fat Amy in search of anyone to talk to.

Beca smiles and then turns around in Jesse's arms, coming face to face with him, and wraps her arms around his neck, "Hey there you handsome graduate."

He smiles back, "And hey there to you too, you beautiful graduate. Are you excited to finally be a college graduate?"

"It's a little weird, but I think I like it."

"That's good. And how do you feel about being Mrs. Jesse Swanson very soon?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Think I'm having second thoughts about that one."

"Oh really?" Jesse questions with a sly look on his face, "Maybe this will change your mind about it," He slowly leans down and presses his lips to hers gently, his hands slowly sliding down her backside. Before his hands can advance any further, Beca unwinds her own hands from around his neck and grabs his arms, pulling away from the kiss.

"Not in public Romeo," she says, "unless you want other people to see. But maybe later, when we're alone, after our graduation party, back at the Bellas place for one last time before we have to actually go."

"Don't tempt me when you know I can't do anything Beca," Jesse whines, burying his face in her shoulder.

Beca rolls her eyes and laughs slightly, "Relax nerd. Now stand up, here come our families." Jesse stands up straight and turns, keeping one arm around Beca, to see both of the families advancing towards them across the campus. They take a few moments to greet their families and take a few photos, before promptly being whisked away by the, now graduated, Trebles and Bellas, to the after graduation party.

* * *

A couple of hours later, and the party is in full swing, the graduates now having discarded their caps and gowns. They are scarfing down treats and washing it all down with plenty of alcohol, enjoying their last moments together before they all go off to start their lives. Many of the graduates are present there, along with a few extra people who were invited to celebrate in the festivities with their friends.

"Man, I can't believe we're actually graduated now," Beca says as she stands with all the Trebles and Bellas talking about different things.

"I can't believe it either," Jesse says from beside her, one arm wrapped around her waist, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Alright my people of Barden!" Everyone's heads turn to see Justin standing at the front of the group, "Do we have our Bellas and Trebles here?" Cheers and yells from both parties echo off of the walls of the room. "Well then, why don't we have ourselves a little Graduation Party RIFF-OFF!?" Everyone cheers loudly as the two aforementioned a-capella groups make their way to where Justin is and then separate into their respective groups.

Jesse looks over at Beca and mouths to her, "You're going down," just as he did during their first riff-off.

She just looks at him and mouths back, "I don't care," then blows him a kiss sarcastically, as she did at the first riff-off.

"Alright," Justin says, "you all should know the rules by now, so let's start this thing!" He turns to an open wall and points the spinning device at it, waiting for it to stop. Once it does, he turns back to the rest of the crowd and holds his hands up, "This first category is….Boy Bands!"

Less than a second later, Donald quickly runs up, before anyone else can and begins to sing.

_Baby it's the way you make me_  
_Kinda get me go crazy_  
_Never wanna stop_  
_It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)_

_I can't control it anymore_  
_I've never felt like this before_  
_Mmm, you really make me lose my head_  
_My hungry heart must be fed (uh huh, uh huh)_

_Baby it's the way you make me_  
_Kinda get me go crazy_  
_Never wanna stop_  
_It's gotta be you-_

Anna, one of the younger Bellas steps up and cuts Donald off.

_You go around_  
_Like you know_  
_Who I am_  
_But you don't _  
_You've got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava_  
_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_  
_Baby -_

Jesse runs up now and cuts her off,

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I could see_  
_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, _  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful._

Before the Trebles can continue their song, one of the high notes, who decided to crash the party, steps up and cuts him off, but doesn't sing anything, signaling the end of the round.

"And the next category is…" Justin says, pointing the spinning device back at the wall, then turns to face the two groups once more, "Songs from 80's movies!"

Unlike the previous round, Beca runs up to the center and begins to sing, knowing full well that Jesse definitely knows this category by heart.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Ohhh…_  
_Won't you come see about me?_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_  
_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out and-_

Benji runs up and cuts Beca off, giving her an apologetic look as well,

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_  
_Face to face, out in the heat_  
_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_  
_They stack the odds, still we—_

Stacie steps up and cuts him off.

_We will find you_  
_Acting on your best behavior_  
_Turn your back on Mother Nature_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_It's my own design_  
_It's my own remorse_  
_Help me to—_

Jesse steps up and cuts her off.

_-To a disco_  
_You'll never even get me out on the floor_  
_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door_  
_I like that old time rock 'n' roll._

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll_  
_That kind of music just soothes the soul_  
_I reminisce about the days of old_  
_With that old time rock 'n' roll_

_Won't go to hear 'em play a tango_  
_I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul_  
_There's only one sure way to get me to go _  
_Start playing old time rock 'n' roll_

_Call me a relic, call me what you will_  
_Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill_  
_Today's music ain't got the same soul_  
_I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll_  
_That kind of music just soothes the soul_  
_I reminisce about the days of old_  
_With that old time rock 'n' roll._

The Bellas, clearly knowing that this category alone with Jesse could go on for hours, don't step up and cut him off. It could also be the fact that Jesse is dancing some very suggestive moves directed straight towards Beca, and she has to admit, it's pretty hot.

"And that concludes our Graduation Party Riff-Off folks," Justin says once more, "There will be no winner because this was just for fun. Enjoy the rest of your party." He gives a final look at both a-capella groups and then proceeds to exit the auditorium.

Jesse walks up to Beca with a look on his face, "Disappointed you didn't win?"

Beca scoffs and crosses her arms across her chest, "You didn't win either nerd. It was just for fun."

Jesse wraps his arms around Beca's waist, pulling her close, "Oh, I know another way we can have fun."

Beca hits his chest and rolls her eyes, "Stop being so needy."

Jesse pulls back and feigns hurt, "Needy? I can't believe you would call me such a thing."

"Stop being such a dork, weirdo," she smiles, rolling her eyes again.

"You know you love it," he says smugly.

"I guess," she sighs.

"And you know you love me too, just like I love you."

She looks him dead in the eyes and leans in really close to whisper into his ear, "Wanna have our own little party? Then you can show how much you really love me."

Jesse's eyes widen and he pulls back, "I think my old room at the Trebles place is still vacant. And there is still a bed in there. Let's go." He unwinds his arms from around her and grabs her hand in his, pulling her towards the back entrance of the building, towards the Trebles house to, well….celebrate.

* * *

**So? Did you all enjoy it? I think it went very well. And I tried to end it good without it seeming to awkward. Let me know if I achieved that.**

**Also, next week I have Spring Break, so I may have more time to update. But I can't promise anything, cause I also have to memorize all my lines for the Spring Play. But I definitely try and update at least once during next week. **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	4. The Big Day

**Hey everyone! I'm back. So, I spent a lot of time on this, (I've seriously re-read over this like 50 times) because I wanted to make this chapter perfect! I really hope you enjoy this one. It took a while to actually finish it and then make adjustments as needed. So, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

It's the middle of August and the sun is shining high in the sky and the campus of Barden University is busier than ever. At least, the Quad is. A large white archway is set up at one end of the Quad, dark purple flowers wound all around it. Right in front of it, in two groups, is five rows of five chairs each, a single white fabric pathway going in between them. The perfect day and setting for a marriage; the marriage of Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell, soon-to-be Swanson.

* * *

"You look beautiful Beca," Chloe says from beside her, admiring her best friends' look in the full length mirror in front of her.

"You really think so?" Beca asks the redhead, who happens to be her best friend and Maid of Honor.

Chloe nods, "Absolutely."

Beca smiles and then turns so that she is facing Chloe, "Thanks for helping me plan this wedding Chlo. It really means a lot to me. Especially because I initially know absolutely nothing about weddings. But between Jesse, and the Bellas, and especially you, I think we were really able to pull this off."

Chloe smiles, "No problem, I'm glad I could help."

Beca laughs and wipes at her eye, feeling a single tear starting to fall, "Gosh, Jesse has turned me into such a sap."

"Nah. I think you were always like that. But it was deep, deep down, and he just helped to bring it out."

"Whatever you say."

There is a knock at the door, followed by a voice coming from the other side, "Beca sweetie, it's your mom. And your dad."

Beca smiles, "Come in!"

The door swings open and Beca sees her two parents walk in, all dressed up, and ready for the big event. Her mom wraps her into a hug and then holds her at arm's length, admiring her, "Oh sweetie, you look absolutely beautiful." A few tears threaten to escape from her eyes at the sight of her only daughter dressed up for her wedding.

"Thanks mom," she replies.

"Hi dad," she smiles at him once her mom steps back. After her freshman year at Barden, she and her dad started to get on better terms with each other. And now they are pretty close.

"Hi Becs," he replies, smiling at her as well, "you look just like your mom."

"Thanks dad," she says as she walks towards him, enveloping him in a hug as her mom looks on, smiling at the memory.

When they pull away from the hug, Beca looks at both of her parents, "Is everything ready?"

Her parents nod, "Everything looks wonderful. Are you ready?"

"Ready to get married? I don't know. Ready to spend the rest of my life with Jesse? Absolutely."

Her parents smile, "That's great Bec. He's a really good guy."

"Thanks dad."

There is another knock at the door and Beca goes to answer it. She opens the door to see all of her fellow Bellas standing there, Fat Amy at the front. "You ready yet flat-butt? You're taking forever." She exaggerates.

Everybody chuckles at Amy's antics, while Beca just rolls her eyes. "Yeah. I'm ready. Is everyone here?"

"Everyone that the two of you invited are sitting in their seats waiting for the ceremony to start," Stacie speaks up.

"Alright then. Let's do this!" Beca exclaims as she, her parents, and Chloe follow the rest of the Bellas out of the room, and towards the wedding.

* * *

Jesse Swanson stands up at the front of the aisle, underneath of the archway that is set up, looking out in front of him. He is wearing a white button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a light purple bowtie, and black dress pants being held up by suspenders. He looks in front of him to see some of his good friends from high school, along with his rather large family sitting on the chairs set up. He also sees a few of Beca's guy friends from back home, as well as a few of her family members. Jesse glances over at his family to see his parents smiling at him, and he smiles back and turns his attention to the aisle when he hears music begin to play. It's the traditional wedding march song, which plays for a few seconds and then cuts out. Everyone just looks at each other confused, while Jesse chuckles to himself knowing exactly what is happening. He knew that from the moment Beca agreed to marry him, she would want to be far from traditional. The music starts back up again, but this time, to the tune of Bruno Mars' _Think I Wanna Marry You_. It's one of Beca's special mixes that she made especially for this occasion.

As the music plays, the groomsmen and bridesmaids begin to walk down the aisle. Benji, the Best Man walks out first, accompanied by Chloe, his girlfriend. Benji and Chloe reach the front of the aisle and move to their respective sides of the altar. After them, the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids begin walking. They are the ones with whom Jesse and Beca felt like they were the closest to, meaning a few of the original Bellas and Trebles. Donald and Stacie walk first, then Alex and Fat Amy, then Greg and Cynthia-Rose, then Tony and Lilly, then Unicycle and Aubrey. The girls are all wearing dark purple, empire waist, knee-length strapless dresses, with a layered skirt. Their hair is all curled slightly, and pulled up to right above the bottom of their neck, pulled together with a light purple flower clip. They are all holding small bouquets of white and purple lisianthus flowers. The men are all wearing white button up dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, dark purple bowties, and black dress pants held up by suspenders. The groomsmen and bridesmaids take their appropriate spots on either side of the altar and turn, waiting for the rest of the procession. One of Jesse's nephews, Andrew, walks down the aisle carrying a small light purple pillow topped with two silver rings. Andrew stumbles down the aisle and then makes his way over to the altar, standing between Jesse and Benji, but much closer to Jesse. He is wearing the same as the rest of the guys which he says makes him feel "as cool as Uncle Jesse." A moment later, Beca's cousin, Nicole, skips down the aisle, a small basket full of dark purple petals. She is wearing a knee length, light purple, tank style, bubble skirt dress. Her hair is curled down her back, with tiny, light purple, plastic flower clips at the top. She walks slowly down the aisle as she pulls out handfuls of petals and scatters them down the aisle as she goes along. When she gets to the front of the aisle, she goes to the side where all the Bellas are at and stands right in front of Chloe, looking up at her for approval.

The end of the mix fades out, and another song begins. Jesse smiles in recognition of the song, and then Beca's voice starts in. It's their song, _Don't You (Forget About Me)_. The song from the very first movie of their many movication nights, the song that she serenaded him with at the end of their freshman year, and the song she would constantly hum to herself whenever they were cuddled up together and she thought he was asleep. A few seconds later, Beca and her father appear at the end of the aisle. Jesse takes in her appearance and smiles wide. She is wearing a beautiful, floor length, strapless, white, fitted dress, flowing down into an A-line skirt, with a light purple sash going around her middle, coming together in a lovely bow on the front left side of the dress. Her hair is slightly curled and cascading down her back, clipped together at the bottom of her head by a single purple flower clip with three clear jewels in the center of it. In her hands, she has a bouquet of white and purple lisianthus flowers. Beca may say it's cheesy, but Jesse thinks that she is the most beautiful girl in the whole word at that very moment. He watches as she makes her way towards him, a smile on both of their faces, their eyes never leaving the other. With each step she takes, they get closer and closer to the rest of their lives together.

When Beca finally reaches the front of the aisle, the music fades out and her father passes her off to Jesse, who takes her hand in his carefully.

"Take care of her," Dr. Mitchell says to Jesse.

He nods, "I will."

Beca's dad smiles back and then looks at Beca, "So proud of you sweetheart," he leans forward and places a kiss to her temple, smiles once more at each of them and then goes to sit down beside Sheila and Beca's mother. Beca turns to Chloe and hands her her bouquet.

Jesse and Beca turn to face each other and smile as the preacher begins the ceremony.

"You look beautiful," Jesse whispers to her.

She blushes slightly, "Thanks. You look good too."

After a moment of speaking from the priest, it is time for the young couple to recite their vows to each other. Jesse goes first.

He takes a deep breath, and looks her straight in the eyes, "Beca Mitchell, I love you. You're my Million Dollar Baby, and I love you with all of my heart, my soul, my mind, and my body. I know I've said this before when I asked you to be mine forever, but from that first day that I saw you getting out of that taxi cab, I definitely knew you were going to be something different; something special. And when we finally got together, I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that I had somehow managed to get you. And now that I have you, I'm never ever going to let you go. I'm gonna keep breaking down those walls you've built up, one by one, until all that is left is that beautiful woman I have come to know and love. I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to be spending the rest of my life with you. You are truly wonderful, and I love you, so much."

Jesse finishes his vows and looks at Beca lovingly, a huge smile on his face. Jesse reaches up with one of his hands and wipes a lone tear from Beca's face, lingering his hand for a moment on her face.

Beca regains her composure and looks at Jesse. She takes a deep breath and begins, "Jesse Swanson, I love you. You are my dork, my nerd, my movication teacher, my soul mate, my other half, my everything. I never thought that I would find someone so determined to be with me, and even when I unknowingly tried pushing you away, you were still there. Although you said you were done that day freshman year, I had a feeling deep down that you really weren't. And I was determined to make you mine, as much as you were determined to make me yours. And so I serenaded you in public, something I never thought that I would do. But you broke down my walls, something I never thought anyone would be able to do. You made me see things so much differently, and I can't thank you enough for that. I can't wait to start spending the rest of my life with you, as your wife, something I never thought that I'd be. But know that I will be one, I'm glad that it's with you."

Beca finishes her vows and keeps her focus on Jesse, smiling at the pure happiness showing on his face.

"Do you have the rings?" The preacher asks, gesturing between the two of them.

Jesse turns around and kneels down to Andrew's level, "Can I have the rings buddy?"

Andrew gives him a toothless smile and holds up the pillow with the rings on them, "Here you go Uncle Jesse," he whispers, "Good luck."

Jesse chuckles to himself and unties the rings, grabbing one, "Thanks bud," he ruffles Andrew's hair and then stands back up straight, turning to face Beca again. He takes a deep breath and smiles at Beca, grabbing her left hand in his. He holds her hand in his as the preacher speaks again.

"Do you, Jesse Swanson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Jesse smiles and slides the ring all the way onto her left hand, "I do."

"Your ring?" The preacher says, turning to Beca. She squats down and motions to Andrew; he walks over to her, holding out the pillow. She smiles and unties the remaining ring, putting a gentle hand on his tiny cheek.

"Thanks kiddo," she says to him and then stands back up, Andrew returning to his spot behind Jesse. Beca grabs Jesse's left hand in her own and holds it.

"Do you Beca Mitchell, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she smiles and slides the ring onto his finger, lingering there for only a moment.

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jesse and Beca smile at each other, and then Jesse grabs her around the waist pulling her towards him; Beca wraps her arms around his neck, pressing their lips together.

Everyone cheers; the Trebles, and Fat Amy, cat-calling, while the Bellas just aww at them. After a moment, the newlywed couple pulls apart and then smile at each other, enjoying the moment.

"Jesse!" Nicole shouts, letting her flower girl basket drop to the floor, she runs to Jesse, jumping up into his arms.

"Auntie Beca!" Andrew yells right after Nicole, and then runs, leaping into Beca's arms. She stumbles for a quick moment and then manages to gain her balance again with the help of Jesse. "I can call you that now cause you married my Uncle Jesse.

"You bet I did," Beca laughs along with the rest of the crowd.

Jesse and Beca lock eyes with each other and then set the two children down on the ground at the same time, interlocking their hands together. They turn to face the aisle and then begin walking as the crowd cheers for them.

When they reach the end of the aisle around the corner, away from peeping eyes, Jesse turns the two of them to face each other and pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her back, hers going around his neck. He leans forward and whispers to her, "We finally did it."

"Yeah we did," she says back, smiling, "And I'm glad we did."

"Me too," he leans forward and presses a quick kiss to her lips, "Now, why don't you and I head on over to the auditorium and get this reception party started?"

"Well, I'd much rather go to my old room at the Bellas house and celebrate by ourselves, but if we must go to the reception, then we should. But there is always after." Beca whispers seductively into his ear.

"Beca Swanson, the things you do to me."

"Don't I know it. Now come on weirdo, let's get going."

Jesse smiles at her and then breaks from their hug, grabbing her hand in his. He pulls her away from the end of the aisle and towards the large auditorium for their reception. The faster they get there and get done with it, the faster they can have time to themselves to celebrate in their own special way.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did. It was very enjoyable to write this, and I really hope that you enjoyed reading it too.**

**Also, the links to some of the things in the wedding will be up on my profile. So, if you want to see the basics of what the stuff looks like, go check it out. :)**


	5. New Place

**Hello lovelies! I'm back! It's been a while since I posted the last chapter. But I finally found the time to finish this and upload it. So, I really hope that you enjoy this one!**

**Enjoy! **

"Hey weirdo, where do you want this one?" Jesse Swanson asks as he carries a large cardboard box into the newly purchased two-story house. He walks through the front door of the house, and into the living room, setting the box down on the floor. He then continues his path into the kitchen in search of his counterpart. He enters the kitchen and immediately goes into comfort mode at the sight of his wife. She is sitting atop one of the counters, her hands gripping the marble countertop on either side of her, her head is down and she is swinging her legs back and forth. "Beca?" he says, slowly walking towards her. She lifts her head up and Jesse hurries towards her at seeing a few tears trailing down her cheeks. Jesse grabs her face in his hands and gently wipes the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb. "What's the matter baby?"

Beca swallows hard and then lifts her head up, looking Jesse dead in the eyes, "I'm just so happy."

Jesse releases a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in and smiles at her. "Thank goodness. I thought you were upset about something."

Beca slides the back of her hand across her face to wipe away any more tears and then smiles at Jesse, "I could never be upset. I've been married to the guy I love for three years, I'm living in my dream city, finally living my dream job, and I now have my dream house. I am beyond happy."

Jesse returns her smile, "Good. Because I'm happy too."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I'm married to and living with the most amazing woman in the world, living my dream job, and living in my dream house. Nothing can make me happier."

Beca smirks at him, "Not even an aca-baby?"

Jesse's eyes go wide, "Are you-"

She shakes her head, "Oh, no, I'm not," she thinks she almost sees his face drop, "but maybe in a year or two we might have a mini you running around."

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear the day that Beca Mitchell would be talking about having aca-children."

"That's Beca _Swanson_, you nerd. Has been for the last three years. And I've changed. But don't get used to it. I won't always be talking like that."

"That's fine with me. Just the simple fact that you want one eventually is good enough for me."

"Glad to hear it," she says with a blank look on her face, "now let's get this house fixed up to be more… us. I'm gonna go start unpacking my studio. You start in our room. Good?"

"Good," Jesse grabs her waist as she hops off of the counter. He places a gentle kiss to her lips before she heads off to her studio to begin unpacking the many boxes within it, while Jesse heads to the master bedroom to begin unpacking in there.

*Later that evening*  
Jesse and Beca enter the den and collapse onto the large orange couch, facing the giant flat screen TV. Jesse lands with his head on the back of the couch, his legs stretched out on the wooden coffee table in front of him. Beca lands next to him, her head up in the crook of his neck, her arms lying across her middle. Jesse wraps his arms around Beca's middle and absentmindedly plays with her fingers.

"It's finally finished," Jesse sighs, "our home is finally finished."

"Yeah. It is. I can't believe it. Our home. _Our _home."

"Yeah. And you know what will make this house even better?"

"What would that be?"

"Portraits, of tiny little aca-babies."

"You're pretty persistent, you know that?"

"Totally."

"Well, maybe eventually we will have some aca-children. But not anytime soon. Give us some time to settle into our new house."

"Fine," Jesse huffs, "but eventually I will have my way. I will get myself some aca-children. Just you wait. It's inevitable."

"Of course it is. I remember what you told me freshman year."

"Good. And don't ever forget it either."

"How could I forget when you are constantly reminding me of it."

"It's my job."

Beca rolls her eyes, "Sure it is."

"It is. Now, what do you say, we continue your movication, in our new home, with the movie that started all of this."

The two look at each other and smile, "The Breakfast Club." Jesse stands up from his spot on the couch and makes his way over to the many shelves of alphabetized movies covering the wall on both sides of the television. Walking to the left side, he reaches up and plucks the correct DVD case out of the stand and walks in front of the TV. He switches the TV on, along with the DVD player and opens the case, putting the DVD into the player and closing it once more.

He moves back to the couch and resumes his position, pressing play on the DVD remote. After skipping through all of the previews, the movie menu pops up and Beca sits up for a moment, "I'm gonna go and make us some popcorn. Be right back." She kisses him on the cheek and then makes her way down to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she returns with a bowl of heavily buttered popcorn in her hands. She sits back down on the couch and pulls her legs up underneath of her, setting the bowl where the two of them can reach it. Jesse reaches behind him for one of the blankets draped over the back of the couch and spreads the blanket over both of their laps and then looks at her, "You ready for the movie?"

"Yep." She pops a piece of popcorn in her mouth, snuggling deeper into his side.

He holds her close with his arm and presses play on the menu, watching as the opening credits flash across the screen. They both sit comfortably together on the couch of their new home, held in each others arms, watching their movie. The one that started everything and the one that would keep the two of them going throughout their life together.

**So? What did you all think of this chapter? Let me know your thought in a review! I'd love to hear from you! Thanks! **

**Until next time, **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	6. Big News

**Hi guys! So, it's definitely been quite a while since I've updated this one. But it's summertime now, so hopefully I will be updating a lot more. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Beca Swanson sits with her eyes and fingers glued to the soundboard in front of her, listening to the music booming through the speakers around her. She glances up and looks through the window in front of her to see the band on the other side. A moment later the music stops and Beca looks down, presses a few more buttons on the soundboard and then looks back up. She presses the speaker button and leans forward, "That was great guys. There was one part I wanted to hear again and make some adjustments for the track so if we could…" Beca stops for a second when she feels something starting in her stomach. "You know what guys, take 10 real fast. I'll be right back."

She jumps out of her chair and clamps her hand over her mouth already starting to feel the bile rising up her throat. She runs from the room and rushes down the hallway, towards the studio bathroom.

When she gets there, she goes into the first stall she can find and falls to her knees on the cold linoleum floor in front of the toilet bowl. She leans over the porcelain throne and releases her lunch into the bowl beneath her. She vomits once more into the bowl and then sits back, leaning against the wall of the bathroom stall.

"Beca?" she hears a small voice call out.

"In here," she manages to choke out.

She hears footsteps across the bathroom floor and then the door to the stall opens, revealing Beca's intern/assistant Maddy. Beca looks up at the young girl, "Hey Maddy. What's up?"

"Oh don't give me that crap. You bolt from the booth without an explanation, and then I follow you in here to find you puking your guts out."

Beca sighs, "You're not gonna leave until I tell you, are you?" Maddy shakes her head and leans against the door sideways, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. Jesse and I are thinking about starting a family."

"Oh my gosh, are you…?"

Beca nods, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I am. But don't say anything to Jesse, I'm gonna take a test and then surprise him later tonight. Luckily he hasn't discovered me puking yet, so I'm good."

"Okay. Let me know how he reacts after you tell him."

"Will do," Beca replies. "Now go. I'll be fine."

"Hope you get better soon."

Beca gives her a small smile, "Thanks."

As soon as Maddy leaves, Beca turns back to the toilet and upchucks once again.

* * *

*That evening*  
"I'm home!" Jesse says as he walks in through the front door of the house, removing his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack right inside the door. There's no response. "Beca?" he calls again. Still no response. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Jesse makes his way through the house in search of his wife. He goes off towards her studio, figuring she is working on a new mix, meaning she would have her headphones on and not be able to hear him. When he gets there, he doesn't see her and so he exits the room, closing the door behind him. He eventually makes his way to the den, giving up on searching for Beca, knowing that she'll reveal herself when she wants him to find her. He enters the room with the intent to relax from a long day at work by watching one of his favorite movies and having his favorite movie treat, but stops short when he enters the room. His face grows a smile at the sight in front of him.

Beca is standing there, wearing one of his old Trebles hoodies, a bowl of popcorn in her hands, the main menu of The Breakfast Club playing on the screen.

"Hey there handsome," She says in a sultry tone, ripping Jesse out of his thoughts.

"Beca, what's going on?" he asks with a slight chuckle.

"What? There has to be a reason that I want to watch a movie with my husband after we both, I'm pretty sure, have had eventful days."

"No, there doesn't need to be a reason. I just wasn't expecting this, that's all."

"Well, are you gonna come and watch the movie with me, or just stand there like a weirdo?"

He gives her a small smile and then makes his way over to the couch, pressing a kiss to Beca's forehead as he does so. He sits down on the couch and then pats the cushion next to him, telling her to sit down. She does so, pulling the blanket off of the back of the couch, and spreads it across their laps, setting the bowl of popcorn between them. Jesse grabs the remote from the arm of the couch, and points it toward the television, pressing play.

* * *

When the movie finishes, Beca stretches her arms above her head, eliciting a yawn. "That movie never gets old." She says, looking up at Jesse.

"Never. I could watch it for days on end."

"You could watch _any _movie for days on end Jesse, not just this one." Beca says, standing from the couch, picking up the empty popcorn bowl as well. She begins to make her way to the stairs.

Jesse stands up and follows her down the stairs, "That is true. But this movie has very significant value."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" she walks into the kitchen and places the bowl in the sink, then turns around to face Jesse, folding her arms across her chest, and raising one eyebrow.

"It's our movie," he stands directly in front of her, "the first movie we watched together, the movie you pretty much serenaded me with freshman year, the movie you basically walked down the aisle to and what we danced to at our wedding, and the first movie we watched together in this house. See, very significant value."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Whatever Romeo. You'd use any occasion where we watched that movie to claim that it had 'significant value'."

"I'm just stating the truth Becs." He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

She responds by wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his chest, "Whatever. But since you are so insistent about how we watch we it, or mention it or whatever, for any big occasion in our lives, then why don't we add one more to that list."

"What are you talking about? What big occasion are you talking about? It's neither of our birthdays, and I definitely know it's not our anniversary."

"Think really hard Jesse," she taunts him, "What one thing do you want more than anything in the world?"

Jesse thinks for a moment then his eyes snap down to Beca's and they go wide, "A limited edition Star Wars light saber?" he looks at her excitedly.

She just gives him a funny look, "No. why on earth would I get you that? And where would I even find that?" Jesse shrugs. "I'm talking about something you've always wanted. Something that only I, as your wife can give you."

Jesse thinks again and gasps, looking down at Beca with even wider eyes, "Wait. Are you…"

Beca smiles, biting her bottom lip, and nods, "Mm-hm. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh. That is absolutely fantastic!" Jesse exclaims, as he hugs Beca close to him and then spins the both of them around in a circle before setting Beca back down on the ground.

"I guess you're excited then?" Beca asks him with a smile.

"You bet I am," he pulls her in for a hug and she snuggles into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "We're gonna have a baby."

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy? I hope you did! Let me know your thoughts in the review section down below! Thanks!**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
